


“You fucking dumbass I’m in love with you”

by sabrinasfadingmoon



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Actors, Dumbass to lovers, F/F, Famous, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Oblivious, Twitter, dumber then anyone you know, late night pizza trip, they are so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrinasfadingmoon/pseuds/sabrinasfadingmoon
Summary: Riley Matthews has been so openly in love with her costar for so long but the blonde is to oblivious to see it. During there first clexacon panel for there characters some things come to light.
Relationships: Maya Hart/Riley Matthews
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	“You fucking dumbass I’m in love with you”

Today was a big day for Riley and Maya. It was there first panel ever at clexacon for there ship on there new show _infested_ about when a group of scientists crack open a deep cavern in the earth revealing monsters they couldn’t even imagine existing. 

Riley played Everligh who went by Ever and was a very smart girl who accompanied her father on a trip and forced her best friend Sterling (played by Maya Hart) to come with with her. The two of them accidentally get swept up with the scientists trying to stop the monsters from corrupting more of the earth. 

“Are you excited!” Riley squealed, holding Mayas hand tightly. She was so excited this would be there first panel! 

“I am honey kind of nervous though” they were standing backstage right now and soon would be called out to the room with all the people. “It’s amazing our ship has gained such amazing fans” it was amazing. Best friends turned lovers was beautiful. 

Riley understood her character way more then she probably should though. I mean...how could you not fall in love with the girl next to her. She’s known Maya for so long. Long before they were on this show together. She’s been in love with her for as long as she’s known her. 

Maya knew at some point Riley liked her and Riley knew at some point Maya liked her. Sadly it was both at different times and everything was wrong timing and now that was so long ago it was nothing they were nothing. Nothing but two friends playing love interests on a show. 

“Why are you nervous?” Riley asks tilting her head. Maya sighs and peaks out through the door to see the crowd of people. 

“I-I don’t know just all of them” Riley squeezed her hand and leaned down kissing mayas forehead. 

“I’m right here” Riley whispers and she hoped it helped calm mayas nerves. Seconds later they were being called out and the pair walked out together holding hands. The crowd screamed and they smiled. Riley pulled out Maya's chair and they both sat down.

“Well welcome ladies! How are you two today?” The host asks and Riley sits up. 

“We’re great! It’s so cool here I love it there’s so much rainbow it looks like a unicorn puked!” Riley giggled and Maya grimaced. 

“That was such a disgusting analogy” Maya let out shaking her head. 

“We literally play in a show where you were fake eaten by a gigantic monster and it sneezed you out” 

“And that was disgusting! I was covered in goo!” Maya yelled and everyone laughed. 

“Well goo covered or not goo covered we love the both of you. Sterligh has blossomed on our screens as they start as best friends to slowly lovers by the end.” 

“With a goo covered kiss” Maya whispers into the microphone. 

“Yes with a goo covered kiss. They had our hearts stopping in fear for them that they would die but here they are! Sterling and Everligh played by you two beautiful ladies”

“Thank you so much!” Riley let out “your so sweet!”

“Aw thank you! Now I have some questions are you ready?” They both nodded and sat up straighter. Riley was smiling so much her face would definitely hurt after and Maya was to but Riley could see she was nervous. The way her foot was shaking so much and she was fiddling with her ring. Riley reached out again grabbing her hand squeezing it. 

“Were you aware from the start of the show or even during casting your characters would be romantic?” Riley and Maya looked at each other 

“Well uh- I mean during our chemistry read they had us kiss” Maya let out and Riley blushed sinking into her chair. 

“They did! How was that?”

“Nerve wracking! I mean I’ve known Riley since we were like seven. Kids growing up in the industry blah blah blah it’s not like we haven’t before but just kissing in front of so many important people and trying to make sure it’s good” Maya let out glancing at Riley. “I mean it was good right?”

“Are you trying to get me to say you're a good kisser?” Riley teased sitting up again. 

“Are you trying to say I’m not?” Riley but her lip and looked away. 

“Next question?”

“Wait- Riley!” Maya let out and the crowd laughed at them but Riley ignored her. 

“What do you think about your characters decisions?”

“Ever is so dumb” Riley groaned leaning her head on the table. “I’m sorry but she is”

“I can add to that do you want me to say it or do you?” Maya asks and Riley moves her head to look at her. 

“Say what?”

“Evers a bitch” the entire crowd gasps and Riley could already imagine the hundreds of tweets. “Ok hold on hear me out! She’s so mad at Sterling not noticing her feelings but yet she doesn’t tell her she likes her? No not even likes her loves her!”

“Ok but Sterling is so oblivious. Ever could take her shirt off right in front of her with the words kiss me written across her chest and Sterling wouldn’t have a clue”

“Sterling isn’t that oblivious! I mean have you ever met someone like that?” Riley looked out to the crowd and she thinks for a moment. She glanced at Maya who was smirking at her like she won. 

“Have you ever been so in love with someone it’s obvious?” She asks looking at the crowd “and somehow they don’t notice and sometimes they complain about people not loving them that way and you just want to grab there head and be like you fucking dumbass I’m in love with you. Like I’m sorry I have spelled out my feelings so clearly and sometimes people are just so dumb and slow you just need to close your eyes and take a deep breath to calm yourself down from grabbing there face and kissing them”

“Who the hell are you in love with?!” Maya let out and Riley wanted to scream. 

“Anyway I agree Ever can be a bitch. She’s smart and thinks she knows everything but for her love life her feelings are so clearly out there it’s painful. Sterling is just full of anger the first couple kisses was because one of them got fed up and pushed the other against the wall”

“You know funny story, I couldn’t get angry enough so Riley would piss me off so I could do it” Riley giggled covering her face. She loved doing that. Teasing Maya to get that kind of a kiss. It was the only way she could get it and she lived for it. It was so wrong but with Mayas hands squeezing her and pushing her against something so roughly felt so right. 

The two went on like that for awhile answering the hosts questions till it went to fan questions. They laughed and joked and got in there feels. Mayas nerves had calmed down and that made Riley feel better but she couldn’t believe she said that. 

How could she let herself be that open? Especially with Maya right next to her when it was about Maya. One hour later the panel had ended and another hour later they were back in there hotel room changed into pajamas. 

“So are you gonna tell me?” Maya asks, crawling in the bed watching Riley who was on her phone. 

“Tell you what?” Riley asks looking up. 

“Who your so obviously in love with?” The question made Riley want to scream. She sighed and let herself fall backwards into the pillow closing her eyes. “Come on! How could you not tell me” 

“I’m tired can we sleep?” Riley asks opening her eyes and pouting. Maya could never turn down her pouting and she was right because almost install the light was off and Maya wa sunder the blankets with her wrapping her arms around her. Riley leaned over setting her phone on the nightstand and wrapped her arms around Maya. 

“You still love me though right?” Maya asks softly and Riley’s heart breaks. 

“I could never stop loving you” she let out honestly. Maya had her heart in her hands whether she knew it or not. Riley was so intertwined with Maya pulling away or stopping would kill her. 

“I love you” Maya whispered. 

“I love you too”

**Twitter**

**RileyMatthews:** _apparently you're not supposed to call your character a dumbass...I stand by my statement though_

**replies**

**@.MayaHart:** _I stand by mine about how Ever should have told Sterling she liked her how is she supposed to know if she’s not told !!!_

**@.RileyMatthews:** _the signs ??? they’ve made out multiple times and the touches the talks and hand holds the comments the banter_

**@.MayaHart:** FRIENDSHIPS CAN BE LIKE THAT 

**@.RileyMatthews:** _name one I dare you_

**@.MayaHart:** _us ???_

**@.RileyMatthews:** _that is the worst comparison ever_

~

After getting ready they were back behind the doors they were yesterday waiting for there panel to start. “I’m telling you! How was she supposed to know!” Maya let out still not letting up that Ever should have just told Sterling her feelings. 

“Sterling should have known,” Riley let out. She wasn’t going to give up and she knew Maya wouldn’t either. They were both incredibly stubborn. “Come on we have to go” Riley grabbed Mayas hand and they both put smiles on as they walked out again. 

“Welcome back you two beautiful young ladies! I have some new questions!” The host let out and the both of them smiled. “First is about your tweets this morning”

“Ok I want to start first” Maya let out sitting up and leaning towards the mic. Riley rolled her eyes and leaned back watching Maya. “We’ve been arguing since last night about this. But personally! I feel like Sterling wasn’t oblivious, how was she supposed to know if Ever didn’t tell her!”

“Ever shouldn’t have had to tell her” Riley let out leaning forward. “Sterling should have saw the signs and known”

“But that’s not her fault! Why couldn’t Ever just tell her in the first place”

“Maybe she was scared”

“Of what? The world was already ending. What did she have to lose?”

“Her best friend” the both of them went silent as Riley said that. Maya and Riley looked into each others eyes. Ever could have lost her best friend. Someone who she’s loved since childhood. It would be so much more heartbreaking to lose her best friend in a world that’s being destroyed by monsters crawling up from basically hell. 

“You know what raise your hand if you agree with me” Maya turned to the audience and they watched as almost half raised there hands. “Raise your hand if you agree with Riley” more than half raised there hands and Riley couldn’t help but smirk. 

“Sorry peaches but I stay being correct”

“How do you think Ever should have told her Maya?” The host asks and Maya hums looking into the distance. 

“In the third episode there lost in the woods after there camp was destroyed by monsters. I think...there. When there laying under the stars afraid of what’s going to happen next. All they had was each other and they were clinging onto each other. It would have been a mix of beautiful but pain at the same time”

“How would Ever have told her then? She was terrified, she didn’t know if her dad was dead or not?” Riley asks confused. Maya shrugged looking at Riley. 

“I just think in that sad moment it would have been nice to have something good to hold onto.”

“But she could have lost her. Ever didn’t know if Sterling liked her back” 

“Ever is the oblivious one if you think that”

“Oh so my character can be oblivious but yours can’t!” She scoffs falling back in her chair shaking her head. 

“Ok away from...that, what do you think _infested_ has taught you?”

“Uh...to not crack open the earth” Maya let out “I mean god knows what’s in there and this just shows what happens if you crack half the earth like an egg” 

“The crack isn’t that big and it wasn’t necessarily a crack. They were digging and a sinkhole basically appeared and revealed a gigantic cavern that had monsters in it”

“Ya monsters who had never seen the sun! Terrifying! And the goo, god!” Maya shivered and everyone laughed. Riley couldn’t help but laugh either at the image of Maya covered in goo in her head. Kissing goo covered Maya though did not taste good at all. 

“Do you think you would survive?”

“Oh no I’d die instantly” Riley let out. 

“My character was eaten by a monster and stabbed a knife in its throat and crawled up its nose making it sneeze her out...I can’t beat that. I’d die right away with Riley” 

“That or we’d be found by the military right away hopefully”

“Ok but they didn’t find Ever or Sterling till the end where they are brought to what we learn is a wall they built to contain the monsters” Maya let out, making Riley nod. That was true they would both die right away before the military even knew what was happening. 

They went through a couple more questions with the host and eventually it was time for the fans to ask questions. Riley always loved when fans asked questiones but she could tell Maya was getting tired. Yesterday was exhausting and today was as well. 

“H-Hi I’m Lexy and I did a poll on twitter on who was right Riley or Maya and Maya won. What do you think about that?”

“Exactly! How was Sterling supposed to know!”

“When someone kisses you, you should know they like you!” I yell rubbing my head. 

“Ok! Maybe Sterlings dumb but Ever should have known that and told her!”

“You are so” Riley groaned shaking her head. 

“So what! What am I?” Maya yelled and Riley pulled her hand away from her head. 

“Infuriating! You have no right to say anything!”

“Why is that!” 

“Ugh” Riley groaned, laying her head down on the table. It went quiet and for a second she pretended she was alone and this wasn’t happening. 

“In conclusion I’m right. Next question?” Maya let out. Maya started to rub Riley’s back but Riley ignored her even though it did make her feel a little better. 

“This is for Riley. What do you think is going to happen when Everligh learns her dad died?” Someone asks, making Riley sit up. 

“Her dad meant a lot to her. I think she’ll feel different about the trip then when she was first forced on it. Maybe she’ll rethink all the other science trips she went on with her dad and wish she got more time with him”

“Maya this is about you but do you think you’ve ever been oblivious to anything as hard as Sterling has?” Someone asks. 

“Oh no” Riley instantly starts laughing, making Maya look at her confused. 

“What? What have I been oblivious about?” 

“Nope sorry” Riley laughs, shaking her head no zipping her lips. 

“You know you keep hiding things from me, first you being in love with someone and now I’m apparently oblivious!” Maya yells and the entire audience erupted into a ohs and then laughter. “What! What did I do!”

“Peaches let’s move on” Riley mumbles, taking Maya's hand. Maya still looked annoyed but when she brought Mayas hand up to her lips and kissed it her face softer. 

“Fine” she huffed and squeezed Riley’s hand a little tighter so she wouldn’t let go. 

**Twitter**

**sterlighlove:** _so...we all got what Riley was putting down ???_

**replies**

**@.gaysinfested:** _OH TOTALLY Maya really is oblivious and it’s painful_

**@.rilesinfested:** the fact everyone laughed when Maya said how Riley was hiding who she was in love with and how Maya was oblivious like it just all clicked 

**@.sterlingsnotgoo:** _someone check this girls heart because it’s probably breaking * distressed emoji *_

**@.obliviouswhore:** _I’m happy my @ matches my idol now_

**@.sterlighlove:** _I’m laughing that’s beautiful !!!_

**MayaHart:** _why is everyone making fun of me what did I do * distressed emoji *_

**replies**

**@.FarkleMinkus:** _your fans are so funny_

**@.obliviouswhore:** _hey bestie you like my name_

**@.MayaHart:** _OH MY GOD I AM YELLING (why am I oblivious * bottom emoji * )_

~

“I don’t get it!” Maya whined in Riley’s arms. Riley couldn’t help but laugh. Maya broke her heart sometimes but right now this situation was just so funny to her. Everyone was seeing it and was aware but Maya. Riley was wondering how long it would take before she noticed. 

“I know peaches,” Riley sighed, running her fingers through the blondes hair. “Why don’t we sleep”

“I don’t wanna sleep” the blonde mumbled angrily. Riley thought for a second. She was kind of hungry, it was late but she assumed most places were open in this place.

“Let’s get pizza” Riley didn’t even let Maya respond before she was already moving. 

Maya wasn’t going to deny pizza either so the both of them in pajamas put on there sneakers and made there way out of the hotel room with there wallets and phones. The two of them walked down the hallway holding hands. 

Walking in a hotel always felt weird. It always had such a different feeling to other places. They walked to the elevator and Riley pushed the button and they got in. Riley glanced at Maya. She looked tired but also so awake at the same time. 

“Are you ok?” Riley asked and she nodded looking up at her. 

“Ya” Maya paused to yawn “Do you really think somewhere is open?” Riley shrugged. Some place had to be. The doors opened and they walked out. 

“Something has to be” Maya nodded, rubbing her eyes and the two went on a small adventure for pizza. Riley leaned into Maya wrapping her arms around her as the night air started to make her feel cold. 

They walked for a while but eventually they came upon a pizza place and walked in. It was empty besides the people at the counter and they looked half asleep but when the two entered they sat up. 

“Hi how can I help you?” They asked. 

“Can we get a small cheese pizza please. Do you want a drink?” Riley asks and Maya nods. “And two cokes” the guy nodded and Riley handed him her card. 

“I could have paid half” Maya let out, leaning her head as gaunt Riley’s shoulder. Riley had to bite her lip to stop herself from looking at how cute Maya was right now. She took the recipe from the man and the two cups and the two walked to the drink fountain. 

“Why do we say what soda we want when we just get it ourselves?” Riley asks as she fills her own cup with ice handing Maya her cup. Riley began to fill her drink with coke and Maya laughed at her statement. 

“I don’t know. You think they charge more for different sodas?” She asks and Riley shrugs. She wouldn’t be surprised if they secretly did that. 

The two of them slid into the same side of a booth and by the doors of the very small restaurant. Riley kept her arm around mayas waist and Maya kept her head laid on Riley’s shoulder. Riley wondered if maybe sometimes she was the oblivious one. Maybe that Maya was sending signs and Riley just couldn’t see it. 

Maya turned her head and Riley’s breath hitched as there eyes locked. Maya smiled tiredly up at her bringing her hand up to cup Riley’s face. 

“You being with me through this helps me not be nervous about all of this” she mumbled. Riley gulps, taking a moment before speaking. 

“Really?” She asks softly, afraid if she spoke too loudly she’d disturb whatever was happening. Maya hummed snuggling more into Riley but keep there eyes locked. 

“Ya you mean a lot to me. I know you’ll always protect me like I protect you” Riley smiled and squeezed Mayas hand bringing it up to her lips kissing it softly. She paused looking down at the promise ring around her finger and kissed it as well. 

“I promised you I’d always stay,” she whispers. It was a promise she made when she was only a child but she would keep it forever. She couldn’t imagine living without Maya. She couldn’t imagine not breathing the same air as the girl wrapped in her arms. She was only 20 but so deeply in love with the person next to her. A feeling that has been growing, twirling, spinning since she was seven and first saw her. 

It was every moment that came to this that made her fall. Every touch, every comment, every talk, every look. Everything. Everything just piled into one. Good or bad every moment she’s had with Maya has made her love her. 

“You mean it?” Maya asks with a shakiness in her voice neither of them expected. Riley took a chance and leaned down kissing her softly on the lips. 

“More than anything” Riley mumbled. 

“Your orders ready!” The man called out and there bubble was broken. The two of them pulled apart and stood up. Maya grabbed there drinks, Riley went to the counter and grabbed the pizza box. 

“Thank you” They both muttered as they left the pizza shop. 

They quickly went back to there hotel room and sprawled out across the bed opening the box and grabbing there pizzas starting to eat. Riley groaned as she closed her eyes. “God this is good”

“You're so smart” Maya let out taking her third bite already. “Our last panel is tomorrow” Maya mumbled, making Riley nod. Riley was nervous for the next one. She knew they accidentally slightly started a fan war and the questions from the fans and maybe even the host might be a little harsh. 

“You think we can skip?” Riley asks, taking a sip of her drink. Maya laughs 

“I don’t think so honey. Why do you want to skip?”

“We started a fan war” Riley pouts a little as she takes her next bite. They actually started fan wars on accident quite often. Riley and Maya loved talking about there characters and anything they were in. They would be honest that’s not there fault and it’s not there fault either if the fans disagree or agree or both. 

“Just another Tuesday in the infected fandom”

“It’s infested” Riley let out laughing. Maya paused looking up slowly. 

“Isn't...that what I said?” She asks confused and Riley just continues laughing shaking her head. 

“No peaches you said infected”

“Same thing”

“It’s not”

“Infested means something has taken over, infected means something has taken over. Prove me wrong I dare you” she let out and Riley wasn’t even going to try. She just smiled, shaking her head eating her pizza. 

The two settled into a silence as they ate half the box. When they were done Riley went and put it in the fridge they had and walked back to the bed stretching. She laid down next to Maya and the girl immediately rolled over pulling Riley closer to her. 

“I love you” Maya mumbled and Riley smiled. 

“I love you too”

**Twitter**

**RileyMatthews:** _Maya was so tired last night she called our show infected and not infested_

**replies**

**@.ZayBabineaux:** _it’s called infested ??? that’s so lame it should be infected_

**@.infectedrights:** _name change name change name change_

**@.MayaHart:** _how dare you out me like this we shared pizza together_

**@.RileyMatthews:** _we’ve shared more than that our entire lives why are you surprised_

**@.butterflymaya:** _infected does sound a lot cooler then infested infested sounds like a swarm of bees infected sounds like zombies_

~

“So I have been warned to try and not start fan drama” the host lets out and everyone laughs. Riley knew that wouldn’t happen. She was prepared for anything. All the questions with the host were over and it was now time for there fan questions. 

“What do you think is going to happen next to your characters?” A fan asks and Riley smiles. 

“I think...everything won’t be perfect. I think in there world nothing ever will be. Yes they’ll be together but they’ll fight especially once Ever learns the news about her dad” Maya nods agreeing with Riley leaning forward to the mic. 

“I agree, once Ever figures that out it’s game over for everyone” 

Questions went on like that for a while. Just normal questions about the show and there thoughts and if Riley’s being honest she was getting kinda bored. She just wanted to go back to the hotel and sleep before they had to be on a plan back home. 

“Are you ok?” Maya whispers and Riley hums. 

“Just wanna sleep” she mumbled. Maya leans over and kisses her head, making Riley smile. She looked down feeling herself blush. 

“Riley how oblivious would you say Maya is on a scale of one to ten?” Someone asks and Riley looks up surprised someone had asked that. 

“To be fair” Riley let out “Maybe she’s not that oblivious” Riley said gently smiling over at Maya. But however she knows Maya and her kissed last night and she knows it’ll just be written off as a friendship kiss. 

“Ok you need to tell me! Obviously I’m missing something that everyone can see!” She lets out annoyed. Riley didn’t know how to say it. Maybe it would be for the best if she just did it. 

So...with the entire crowd watching her she leaned forward to Mayas ear and whispered “You fucking dumbass I’m in love with you”

Maya pulled back her eyes wide. Riley watched in fear as Maya processed what she just said. Maya looked at the crowd then back at Riley and very quietly whispered. 

“Have we not been dating?” 

“What! What do you mean?!” Riley squeaks out and Mayas cheeks burn red. 

“I-I just assumed we were. We’ve kissed and we act like a couple?” She says confused. 

“Oh my god” Riley let out and it all hit her harder then a truck. She was the oblivious one. This whole entire time Maya thought they were dating and Riley just thought Maya was oblivious. “Wait for how long?” She asks looking back at her. 

“I don’t know l-like a year” 

“A year!” Riley yelled and put her head in her hands. “Oh my god I’m so dumb we’re so dumb” she groaned. “I said I was in love with someone and you didn’t say anything!” She yelled sitting back up. 

“I-I was confused! Obviously you were to!” Maya yelled back and the two just stared at each other in disbelief. A second later Maya grabbed her face and pulled her in for a kiss. The crowd immediately started yelling but the two zoned everything out. 

They leaned into each other's touch, melting into each other. It’s not like they haven’t kissed before but something about this time made it so much better. They pulled back breathless leaning there heads against each other. 

“We...we need to ask each other things instead of assuming” Riley mumbled. 

“Ya...ya we do” Maya mumbled going on for another kiss ignoring the crowd.

**Twitter**

**obliviouswhores:** _they are so dumb I love them_

**replies**

**@.rilayainfected:** _NOT MAYA THINKING THEYVE BEEN DATING FOR A YEAR AND RIKEY THINKING MAYAS OBLIVIOUS_

**@.farkledopple:** _why are they like this I am crying_

**@.fectedhart:** _communication on point_

**@.RileyMatthews:** _we have great communication!!! We’re just incredibly slow apparently_

**@.zayzooped:** _I wonder how Maya went a whole year thinking they were dating and didn’t bring it up ??? like girlfriend partner nothing ???_

**@.MayaHart:** _if you saw how we were together you wouldn’t question us either alright_

**@.RileyMatthews:** _we are dumb though peaches it’s ok to admit_

**@.MayaHart:** _guess I gotta accept it...but at least now I have you as my OFFICIAL beautifullll and amazing girlfriend I can kiss whenever I want_

**@.RileyMatthews:** _god I love you Maya Hart_

**@.MayaHart:** _and I love you to Riley the oblivious Matthews_

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii friends !!! I wrote this late last night so I’m sorry if there’s any mistakes I tried reading over it before posting it. 
> 
> I love that they both ended up being oblivious and dumb it’s so funny to me and just pure at the same time


End file.
